


Black Pearl

by demasiado_exo



Series: Black Pearl Café [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demasiado_exo/pseuds/demasiado_exo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was the co-owner of the Black Pearl Café. When a new couple moves nearby how does this change his day by day routine?





	1. Routines

Byun Baekhyun was a man of routine. It had been that way for as long as anyone who knew him could remember. It was just how he was wired. Everything he did was carefully constructed and usually the result of a habit he'd had for mamy years. He liked to plan everything in advance. He liked being in control of the events of his day. Using a calendar to carefully pencil in any changes weeks before they even happened.

His routine was simple, just how he liked it. He woke up in the morning and rushed to the kitchen pushing aside his sheets as he found himself in desperate need of morning coffee. After which he often slurped it down his throat quickly as he left the house ready to open Black Pearl. He walked through the ancient old doors of the old coffee house switching the bright neon sign from "closed" to an inviting "OPEN." He energeticly jumped over the counter and smiled at the same doors he just came through ready to greet any customers or employee's who walk through them.

The bell attached to the door rang throughout the entire dainty little café as Baekhyun's co-owner bulldozed through. Park Chanyeol ran in slightly out of breathe, obviously he was trying to avoid being late... again. He was hunched over with his hands on his knees attempting to regain the breathe he lost only moments ago. Chanyeol was Baekhyun's best friend. The one who he did everything with. So... as a result... It was only natural that the two should own and run the Black Pearl together as Chanyeol attempted to pull himself through life as a rookie music producer who had yet to sell a song. 

Baekhyun smiled at his best friend. At least he wasn't late this time.  
"What are you doing here at this time?" he asked him with a cheeky smirk, laughter hidden in his eyes.  
His head shot up looking at Baekhyun in confusion and spinning to look at the antique clock by the café seating.  
"But Im on time today!!" He screached incredulously.  
"Exactly!" Baekhyun pointed out. "You're never on time" He informed his friend with a teasing tone holding out an apron. 

After that, his day began. He greeted customers, he made coffee, cakes, took the orders that were made dutifully by their chef Kyungsoo, teased Chanyeol's Yoda-like ears and even had a few interesting conversations with the same old ordinary characters that usually entered their little shop. There was Lu Han who stopped by every day after Football practise to grab a cake claiming that it was his "cheat day" and ignoring Baekhyun when he pointed out how often he came in. There was Wu Yifan who usually ordered a latte and sat in the corner while Junmyeon tried to get his attention. There was Oh Sehun who came in every day ten minutes after Lu Han did to admire him from the ferns in the seating area, he too ignored Baekhyun when he tried to point out his creepiness and finally there was Kim Jongin, who came in so often Baekhyun was starting to think he was a coffee addict but if it meant more money for him and Chanyeol it was an addiction he was happy to fuel. 

When the customers had all left and the sign was once again flipped back to "closed" Baekhyun made his way home, dumped gis shoes by the door, changed into his pajamas and crawled under his sheets waiting for the blessing of sleep to captivate him and send him away into his dreams. 

That was Baekhyun's day. That was Baekhyun's every day. It was just the way he liked it.


	2. New Day

Baekhyun's day started the way any other did. He woke up in the morning and rushed to the kitchen pushing aside his sheets as he found himself in desperate need of morning coffee. After which he often slurped it down his throat quickly as he left the house ready to open Black Pearl. He walked through the ancient old doors of the old coffee house switching the bright neon sign from "closed" to an inviting "OPEN." He energeticly jumped over the counter and smiled at the same doors he just came through ready to greet any customers or employee's who walk through them

Chanyeol entered moments later, once again not late, which suprised Baekhyun. The also went along entirely normal. Nothing to suggest otherwise. All their usual customers along with various other people who weren't regulars but Baekhyun knew lived in their neighborhood due to the fact that he'd seen them before in other places. Such as the local library or the local supermarket. His grandma even came in to greet him and partake in the consumption of a lovely meal cooked by their chef. Zhang Yixing who came in minutes after she left yet again upset he'd missed a chance to meet her. 

It had been an amazing day for Baekhyun.

But nothing could've prepared him for the event to come. The one that would change is life whether he knew it yet or not.

Moments later a couple of new customers walked in. They had to be knew. Baekhyun knew everyone who walked into his café and the town they lived in was so small it was hard not to! The first of the pair was slightly shorter than himself with arms more muscular than himself. He looked adorable, happy and young. He was so adorable and his slightly chubby cheeks strongly reminded Baekhyun of his hamster from childhood. How he missed that hamster! The second of the pair was tall compared to the man he walked in with. He had a smile larger than Baekhyun's life and seemed to ooze positivity. It was almost as if the moment he walked in he spread an aura around the round that was nothing but perfect smiles and beautiful rainbows.

Baekhyun would've remembered running into someone like them at the local store. They had to be new, he thought as he stood behind his counter dutifully waiting for the men to approach.  
"Welcome To Black Pearl Cafě" He said his smile reaching his eyes as the two men stood before his counter staring at the menu sat before them.


End file.
